Galeria:Kazeshini (dusza)
Zdjęcia profilowe Kazeshini Full Body (ep260).png|Kazeshini. Fabuła Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) 230Kazeshini laughs.png|Kazeshini przed Wabisuke. 230Kazeshini proclaims.png|Kazeshini oznajmia, że to jest za łatwe. Bleach-anime-230-hisagi-kazeshini.png|Kazeshini przecina Shinigami. 231Kazeshini laughs.png|Śmiech Kazeshini. 231Gonryomaru and Kazeshini attack.png|Kazeshini i Gonryōmaru atakują Rukię i Renjiego. 234Tornado appears.png|Kazeshini przybywa w postaci tornada. 234Kazeshini states.png|Kazeshini stwierdza, że Hisagi się domyślił. 234Kazeshini approaches.png|Kazeshini przed Hisagim. 234Kazeshini states he was inspired.png|Kazeshini mówi, że inspirował się głosem. 234Kazeshini holds.png|Kazeshini trzyma kusarigame przed twarzą. 235Kazeshini proclaims.png|Kazeshini oznajmia, że nie obchodzi go, jak walczy Hisagi. 235Kazeshini stands.png|Kazeshini za Hisagim. 236Kazeshini defeats.png|Kazeshini pokonuje właściciela. 236Kazeshini demands.png|Kazeshini zastanawia się, kim jest Izuru. 236Kazeshini licks.png|Kazeshini liże ostrze. 236Kazeshini hits.png|Kazeshini trafiony Bakudō 37. Tsuriboshi. 237Kazeshini proclaims.png|Kazeshini oznajmia, że obierze Ichigo jako cel. 241Kazeshini laughs.png|Kazeshini się śmieje. 241Muramasa stops.png|Muramasa zatrzymuje Kazeshini. The other Zanpakuto appear.png|Dusze Zanpakutō przed Byakuyą. 241Keigun appear.png|Onmitsukidō otacza Byakuyę, Renjiego, Rukie i Dusze Zanpakutō. 242Kazeshini states.png|Kazeshini stwierdza, że sprawa się komplikuje, bo będą chcieli walczyć. 242Kazeshini cuts.png|Kazeshini przecina paru członków Onmitsukidō. 242Izuru blocks.png|Izuru blokuje cios Kazeshini. Izuru Kira vs. Kazeshini.png|Kazeshini kontra Izuru Kira. 242Kazeshini states Izuru says a lot of nonsense.png|Kazeshini stwierdza, że słowa Izuru pełne są bzdur. 242Izuru slashes.png|Izuru rusza na Kazeshini. 242Explosion occurs.png|Eksplozja. 242Kazeshini shields.png|Kazeshini pozostaje bez szwanku po eksplozji. 243Kazeshini expresses.png|Zdziwiony Kazeshini. 243Kazeshini throws.png|Kazeshini rzuca w Izuru kusarigamą. Kazeshini prepares to kill Kira.png|Kazeshini zamierza zabić Izuru. 243Kazeshini is slashed.png|Kazeshini trafiony atakiem przeciwnika. Ep243SajōSabaku.png|Bakudō 63. Sajō Sabaku. 243Kazeshini says.png|Kazeshini mówiący do Izuru. 246Kazeshini collapses.png|Leżący Kazeshini w jaskini. 246Muramasa kneels.png|Muramasa przed Kazeshini. Kazeshini binds Ichigo.png|Kazeshini łapie Ichigo. 246Kazeshini turns.png|Ostrze przed twarzą Kurosakiego. Kazeshini breaks.png|Połamany Kazeshini po ataku Ichigo. 254Kazeshini laughs.png|Kazeshini śmieje się z naiwności Hisagiego. Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) Kazeshini fights Hisagi.png|Starcie. 260Kazeshini waits.png|Kazeshini czeka na ruch Shūheia. KazeshiniBeingConfronted.png|Dusze Zanpakutō za plecami Kazeshini. 260Hisagi elbows.png|Hisagi uderza Kazeshini z łokcia w brzuch. 260Kazeshini presses.png|Kazeshini opiera się o dom. 260Kazeshini discovers.png|Kazeshini odkrywa działania Gangu Tōjū. 260Kazeshini begins.png|Spanikowany Kazeshini. 260Kazeshini proclaims.png|Kazeshini krzyczy na dziecko. Kazeshini and baby.jpg|Dziecko na Kazeshini. 260Kazeshini says.png|Kazeshini trzyma dziecko. 260Kazeshini notes.png|Kazeshini zauważa, że wicekapitanowie ponownie są w ruchu. 260Kazeshini screams.png|Krzyczący Kazeshini. 260Kazeshini holds.png|Kazeshini trzyma dziecko. 260Kazeshini climbs.png|Kazeshini na dachu. 260Kazeshini smiles.png|Uśmiech Kazeshini. 260Kazeshini prepares.png|Kazeshini gotowy do pojedynku. 260Kazeshini sees.png|Kazeshini widzi matkę z dzieckiem. 260Kazeshini blocks.png|Kazeshini blokuje cios Tōjū. 260Kazeshini stabs.png|Kusarigama w ciele przeciwnika. 260Kazeshini asks.png|Matka patrzy na Kazeshini. Kazeshini Gives Away The Baby.png|Ucieczka matki. 260Kazeshini confronts.png|Hisagi przed Kazeshini. 260Kazeshini states.png|Kazeshini gotowy do walki z właścicielem. Kazeshini vs Hisagi, Ep. 260.jpg|Zderzenie. Kazeshini & Hisagi battle for the final time, Ep. 260.jpg|Finałowa walka. 260Kazeshini clashes.png|Kazeshini zderza się z Hisagim. 260Hisagi slashes.png|Hisagi przecina Kazeshini. Kazeshini defeated by Hisagi1.png|Porażka. 260Kazeshini offers.png|Kazeshini ofiarowuje prezent Izuru. 265Kazeshini attacks.png|Kazeshini atakuje Tōjū. 265Cleaver Toju bursts.png|Kazeshini patrzy na śmierć przeciwnika. 265Renji, Saru, and Hebi arrive.png|Przybycie Renjiego i Zabimaru. 265Kazeshini reveals.png|Kazeshini wyjawia przyczynę klęski Tōjū. 265Saru, Hebi, and Kazeshini meet.png|Spotkanie z Hōzukimaru i Ruri'iro Kujaku. 265Kazeshini explains.png|Kazeshini mówi, co się stało z Tōjū. 265Zanpakuto Spirits vs. Kirikaze.png|Dusze Zanpakutō kontra Kirikaze. Kazeshini (spirit) battles Kirikaze.png|Kazeshini atakuje Kirikaze. 265Kazeshini cuts.png|Kazeshini ratuje Ruri'iro Kujaku. 265Hisagi points out.png|Kazeshini za Hisagim. 265Kazeshini prepares.png|Kazeshini powraca do właściciela. Animacje z Kazeshini 234Tornado Transformation.gif|Kazeshini jako tornado. 236Shadow Blades.gif|Ostrza cienia. 246Kusarigama Transformation.gif|Transformacja kusarigamy. Kategoria:Galerie